Something's Gotta Give
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: A Songfic to Something's Gotta Give by LeAnn Rimes, Troyella. Gabriella's tired of finding Mr. Wrong. What if what she's been missing has been right where she left it, all along? K or T for 2 or 3 curse words, and one sexual reference.


"

_**Trumpetrulez101**_

**This is based on the song by LeAnn Rimes, so yeah…it's a song-fic. Please review! Oh, and readers of my other two stories…. "Wait You're What" is being put on hiatus, and "Some Like It Hot" is being reopened, with the epilogue deleted. I don't know when they will be updated, but this was an idea I couldn't let pass!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or the rights to LeAnn's song, but I do own a copy of the song. ) And whatever reviews I may get for this…pointed glance**

**(Wednesday)**

Gabriella sighed as she opened the car door. She'd had another date, with another Mr. Wrong.

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake_

_Thirty-one candles on her birthday cake _

_Next year _

_Thought by now she'd have a man _

_Two car-seats in a minivan _

_But it still ain't here, hey_

_She's been looking for Mr. Right so long _

_But all she's found is Mr. Wrong _

_And that's the pits_

She unlocked her apartment, and rushed to pick up the phone that was ringing.

"So how did it go?" Taylor's eager voice flooded the room as Gabriella put her on speaker-phone.

"Taylor….it was terrible! He talked about taxidermy the whole time!" Gabriella wailed, flopping down on the couch next to the phone.

"Sorry!"

"It's just that…I'm 30 years old. I should be married to my soul mate, I should have…I don't know, one or two kids, and a huge ugly mini-van! I should be like you." Gabriella finished with a sigh.

"Chad and I are really sorry for setting you up with another loser. And since when is my mini-van ugly? Chad thinks it's sexy."

"I want excitement! I want to meet the perfect guy, the one who makes me feel perfect, but at the same time, gives me butterflies, makes me feel nervous, but perfect, and fine, and I just…I want my life to be….perfect! And of course Chad thinks it's sexy, he bought it for you."

_She's drawn a line that she won't cross _

_Her and time are facing off _

_She says, something's gotta give _

_Something's gotta give me butterflies _

_Something's gotta make me feel alive_

_And something's gotta give me dreams at night _

_Something's gotta make me feel alright _

_I don't know where it is _

_Yeah, but something's gotta give _

_Something's gotta give_

"Gabriella…" Taylor sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've put up with this for sooo long! Something's gotta give, seriously, I've been waiting so long, I need some relief! I need to meet the right guy, before I'm too old! You have four kids Taylor…I have Jakey!" Gabriella wailed, burying her face in a pillow.

"Jake is a good cat…" Chad put in from the other line.

"Chad…Taylor…I know you guys care about me, but I'm having a huge face-off between myself and time. I need to find 'him' now."

"Did you ever think that Troy was 'him,' and you let Mr. Right go? That he was the guy for you, and you gave him up?" Taylor asked bluntly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Taylor, I think that almost everyday. Except I have no clue where he is! And you don't either…right?"

"…Right….but hey, Chad just found another date for you, Gabs! This one will work out, I promise. Hey, I got to go, the baby is crying, I'll talk to you later." Taylor rushed, and then hung up.

Gabriella stared at the phone, sighed wearily, and tried to get to sleep on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taylor looked over at her husband, an idea forming. "Chad, we have to get Troy to agree to go on a blind date."

"But…we don't know where he is!" Chad protested, staring at her.

"Chad! Yes we do! Remember? You play basketball with him every week! Gabriella knows Troy was Mr. Right, and now she's trying to replace him. But she can't. So we have to get Troy back in the picture."

"Oh….OK! I'll call him…right now?" Chad questioned.

"Yes! Call! Now!" Taylor shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Troy! Hey! It's Chad…hey how about you go on a blind date next Monday?" Chad blurted, and Taylor smacked her head, giggling.

"Another blind date?" Troy said warily.

"Yeah, we know how you've been devastated since…Gabs, so we've found a really good replacement!" Chad said happily.

"Chad…you can't replace a girl like her. You've tried before…remember? I mean, I'd love to see Gabriella again…we only broke up because of our colleges' locations…but replace her? I couldn't do that." Troy insisted.

"Troy, please, we hate seeing you like this." Chad begged.

"Fine…but only if you promise to stop trying to replace her." Troy said firmly.

"Deal." Taylor blurted, snatching the phone. "Chad will talk to you later, bye Troy." And with that, she ended the call.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella slowly got dressed and did her make-up. Another blind date, this one from Ryan's ex-girlfriend. It was Friday, and she was hoping she would get lucky. Not in the sleeping with the guy sense, but in the sense that the guy would be…normal.

A horn honked outside. She glanced at the clock, and gasped. She was meeting him at a nice restaurant, and if she wanted to be on time, she had to leave now.

Slipping on her heels as she got in the car, she pulled out of the apartment complex, and drove downtown.

Ten minutes later, she was seated, and waiting for a man to join her.

She glanced at the clock on the wall in front of her. It was seven. This was the time they had set to meet…where was he?

She casually sipped at her water, fifteen minutes past seven, and shook her head when the waiter came by to take her order. "I'm still waiting."

He raised his eyebrows sympathetically and walked away.

Gabriella was squirming in her seat. This was the first time she had been stood up.

"If he's not here in...thirty minutes, I'm walking." She muttered, shaking her head again at a different waiter.

She glanced at the clock; it was 7: 23. She sighed, and took another sip of ice water.

At 7:30, a man entered the restaurant, chatting loudly on his cell phone. She rolled her eyes. At least that wasn't her date…she could see his wedding ring glinting garishly.

His eyes roved the room, and set on her. Beaming, he walked over, still practically yelling into his phone.

She stared up at him. "Can I help you?" She mouthed.

He held up a finger. "Yes, yes I do want the large. The large, dammit!" He shouted, then hung up.

"Hi there pretty lady." He drawled.

"Can I help you?" She repeated, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well I'm your blind date aren't I?" He said happily, grabbing her arm.

"Um, you're married though." She stared at his wedding band.

"Well, yeah, the old hag isn't giving me much action, so I thought I'd get me a blind date, and have some…fun." He murmured, undressing her with his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay here with you." She was getting angry, and slowly rising to walk out.

The man stared after her in shock. "Sorry if I offended you hot stuff!"

_Friday night she had a date _

_Cell phone junky, a half hour late _

_That's the biz, baby _

_She's running out the twists of fate _

_She's had all that she can take _

_She says, something's gotta give _

_chorus_

_Hey, something's gotta give me butterflies _

_Something's gotta make me feel alive _

_Yeah, something's gotta give me dreams at night _

_Something's gotta make me feel alright _

_I don't know where it is _

_Yeah, but something's gotta give _

She got in her car, and switched on the radio. "Something's Gotta Give," by LeAnn Rimes filled her car.

Gabriella grinned wryly. "A song that perfectly describes my predicament." She muttered, and turned up the volume.

_I swear, there's got to be a 'meant to be'_

_For me out there _

_Somewhere (somewhere), someday I'm gonna find _

_Someone, somehow, someway _

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake_

_Thirty-one candles on her birthday cake next year _

_She thought by now she'd have a man_

_Two car-seats and a minivan _

_She says something's got_

_Something's got_

_Something's gotta _

"I need to find Troy." She realized as she pulled into her driveway.

"Taylor! Be honest. Do you know where Troy is?" She demanded, pulling out her cell phone.

"Um…Gabriella…honestly…yes. He's your blind date on Monday." Taylor admitted.

Gabriella dropped the phone and screamed. "You knew? Wait…Monday? That's in three days!"

"Yeah….so I'm forgiven?" Taylor asked apprehensively.

"I- yes! Of course!" Gabriella squealed, hanging up. Giggling she ran and jumped onto her bed.

Bouncing onto the bed, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, filled with glee.

"I'm going to see him again…" She whispered happily.

Monday came, slow as molasses, or so it felt to Gabriella, as she did her make-up. Tonight was different. Tonight was special, and it had to be perfect.

As she pulled on her dress, she glanced into the mirror one last time.

Stepping out to her car, she bent to glance into the side view mirror. She had to look perfect for Troy.

Gabriella was shaking with nerves, but also with excitement as she parked the car.

Walking to the restaurant, she took a deep breath, and pulled open the door.

Troy had his back turned to her, and, breathing deeply, she stepped close behind him, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Mr. Blind Date."

Troy turned and his eyes widened. "You…you're my date?" He whispered.

Nodding, she smiled up at him. Even in her heels, he was a good 2 inches taller than her.

Placing a hand behind her head, he captured her mouth in a long-lasting sweet kiss.

"I've missed you." They whispered simultaneously, staring at each other happily.

_Something's gotta give me butterflies _

_Something's gotta make me feel alive _

_Yeah, something's gotta give me dreams at night _

_Something's gotta make me feel alright _

_I don't know where it is _

_Yeah, but something's gotta _

_I don't know where it is_

_Yeah, but something's gotta_

_I don't know where it is_

_Yeah, but something's gotta give_

**And they lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah. No I'm serious. So please review! It was 6 pages, and I'm proud of it! I really like the song, so…yeah. Expect another song fic to "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Please tell me what you thought! **


End file.
